My Protector
by sairesa
Summary: A story about Hibari and Tsuna's growing relationship 1827
1. Chapter 1

It was just another one of those days where Tsuna wished he would have just stayed in bed.

After the normal, hectic breakfast with Lambo eating I-pin's food and I-pin retaliating, Tsuna left for school. He was almost to the gate of the school when came across a group of people. He took a closer look and saw that there were three people bullying a fourth figure. Two of the bullies were holding the victim by his arms. He looked to be the same age as Tsuna, while the bullies looked to be a year or two older.

"Apologize for running into our leader," the two bullies demanded.

"I-I'm sorry," cried out the victim.

"Sorry isn't going to make this bruise go away, now will it?" The boss was pointing to a spot on his arm where it looked like a tiny bruise was forming.

"I-I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" the victim pleaded.

"Tell you what," the boss said, "We'll let you go, after you've paid the price, physically."

Tsuna watched as the leader made the first punch across the victim's face. With that, Tsuna was quickly thinking of a way to get the victim away from the bullies. He wasn't sure why he was going to do what he was about to do. Maybe it was because of all of the trials he had been through. Whatever it was, it gave him the courage to walk straight into the back of the boss and with some force, shove him aside. This was to divert their attention from the victim to Tsuna himself. Too his fortune, or misfortune, it worked. The two lackeys dropped the boy who took off running. In no time flat, Tsuna found himself in the same position as the boy he had just helped. He could see on the face of the leader that what they were going to do the last boy, they were going to do to him.

"Playing hero, are we?" the leader sneered with the look that said he was going to enjoy what was coming next. With Tsuna struggling to break away from his two holders, the leader started to rain punches and kicks all over Tsuna's body. Just before he passed out from the pain, he heard a familiar voice that sent hope through him.

"Move away from him or I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened.

The next thing Tsuna knew, he was waking up in the headquarters of the discipline committee. Hibari was standing next to the window. Tsuna was lying on the couch.

"Owwww!" Tsuna yelped when he tried to move.

Hibari walked over to Tsuna. "Weaklings are troublesome to look after," Hibari told Tsuna nonchalantly. He leaned down, pulled Tsuna's face to his own and Hibari and Tsuna kissed.

"Don't you know how to stay out of trouble?" Hibari reprimanded Tsuna.

"Sorry Hibari, Tsuna apologized, "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I wasn't worried, I just don't like the extra work," Hibari told him.

The look Tsuna saw in Hibari's eyes told a different story, and he knew Hibari had been worried about him, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Tsuna then tried getting up from the couch. As soon as he stood up, he felt woozy, and fell back down onto the couch.

"Don't try moving yet, idiot. I'm surprised you came out of that fight without any broken bones," Hibari scolded.

"By the way, what did you do to them?" Tsuna asked with some hesitation.

"If you really want to know, you can visit them in the school's nurse's office," Hibari answered.

Thinking that maybe he didn't want to know, Tsuna again stood up, and this time felt like he could stay standing. Tsuna put his arms around Hibari's neck and brought them closer.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Tsuna said before covering Hibari's lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari was lying on the roof of the school. It was one of his favorite spots to be when he wanted some time alone. At the moment, Hibari was lost in his memories. He put off his duties as peacekeeper of the school a little longer in favor of remembering how Tsuna and he began their relationship.

_It was after school and Hibari could hear the crying of a familiar voice coming from one of the classrooms. Never before would he have bothered to check on someone just because they were crying, but this was different. __**He**__ was crying. Hibari stepped into the classroom and walked so he was standing across from Tsuna. Tsuna must have heard him coming because he wiped his eyes to hide that anything was wrong with him. Under the circumstances, Hibari could guess why Tsuna was upset. It was most likely all of the weight of the boy's responsibilities falling down on him and Tsuna didn't know how to handle it. When Tsuna looked up at Hibari, his eyes were still red and he had a look on his face like he didn't care at that moment if Hibari was there to bite him to death or not. Hibari didn't know why, but the look Tsuna gave him was arousing him. He felt the need to comfort and protect the person before him. Those two feelings had never surfaced before, especially from a face that was sad and defiant at the same time. Coming from anyone else, it would have been an annoyance and grounds for a beating. But when Tsuna gave him that look, he wanted to do unimaginable things to him. All of this was been passing through Hibari's mind the instant before he slammed his body against Tsuna's and up into the wall behind him. _

_"Hi-Hibari?" Tsuna questioned with a confused look on his face._

_Without answering, Hibari slipped a hand under Tsuna's chin, raised Tsuna's face up to his, and covered Tsuna's lips with his own. _

_Hibari could feel Tsuna's confusion about what was going on. Even so, Hibari started to nibble Tsuna's lips with his teeth, eliciting a moan from Tsuna. Using this opportunity, Hibari darted his tongue into Tsuna's mouth and explored. Little by little, Tsuna started to kiss back using his tongue to taste Hibari's, and soon the kissing was mutual. Emboldened by Tsuna's actions, Hibari pulled off Tsuna's tie, unbuttoned his shirt and began to tease his nipple. The action made Tsuna gasp and with the kiss broken, Hibari started attacking Tsuna's neck. He licked and bit Tsuna's smooth, hot skin._

_"Hibari," Tsuna moaned._

_Right when Hibari decided that there was no way he was going to stop until he'd taken Tsuna for himself, he felt the aforementioned boy go limp in his arms._

_Tsuna was passed out. _

_Sighing to himself, and mumbling about how troublesome herbivores were, Hibari picked Tsuna up and carried him bridal style to the disciplinary headquarters; the reception room. _

_Hibari laid Tsuna on the couch. He looked at Tsuna more closely. The bags under his eyes clued Hibari into the reason Tsuna passed out; exhaustion. Not wanting to be caught looking, he quickly buttoned Tsuna's shirt and went to lean next to the window. Now that he was able to think clearly, the questions started forming in his mind. What was Hibari getting _

_himself into? More importantly, what had come over him? What was the next step? For the first time in his life, Hibari didn't have a clear path to follow. He was in an area out of his expertise. He let out an audible sigh. It was at that point Tsuna started to wake. With nothing decided, Hibari walked over to the couch and stood across from Tsuna._

_"Hibari," Tsuna questioned him, "Why?"_

_It was the question Hibari couldn't answer himself. So, he did the only thing he could think of._

_"Go home and just forget about what happened here. If you tell anyone, I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened Tsuna._

_Tsuna looked at Hibari with a confused and hurt look._

_"Why do I have to forget about it?" Tsuna asked quietly._

_"Don't ask questions. Go home," Hibari snapped._

_With a last look at Hibari, Tsuna stood up and left. Waiting until he was sure Tsuna was gone, Hibari went home._

_Hibari couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Sasagawa Kyoko, the girl Tsuna had dreamed of going out with just made Tsuna's dreams come true; she asked Tsuna out. Tsuna wasn't able to give her an answer before the bell rung to cut him off. Hibari was surprised that seeing such a thing would bother him so much. When he heard those words come from Kyoko's _

_mouth, Hibari swore he felt his heart stop for second. He couldn't allow this to happen. He wouldn't allow this to happen. _

_Forgetting that he wasn't sure what to do with his relationship with Tsuna, Hibari started walking towards the classroom that was holding the boy. The instant Sasagawa asked Tsuna to go out with her, Hibari realized that he didn't want Tsuna to forget what had transpired between them. He may not know how to handle a relationship with another person, but he knew that he didn't want anyone else to have Tsuna. With the last of these thoughts, Hibari arrived at the classroom. With the knowledge that class was still going on, Hibari walked over to Tsuna's desk, pulled him up, and quickly walked from the room with Tsuna in tow. He knew that the teachers were just as afraid of him as the students were so he didn't expect any trouble to come from his actions. _

_As soon as he made it to their destination, the reception room, he closed and locked the door behind him. Tsuna was still shocked at what was happening. Looking at Tsuna, Hibari pulled him close and covered Tsuna's lips with his own. _

_Slightly breathless from the kiss, Tsuna looked up at Hibari. "Hibari, I should probably tell you something."_

_"You were asked out by Sasagawa," Hibari growled._

_"T-that's right. I was thinking of saying yes to her."_

_At these words Hibari felt like the wind had been knocked out of him._

_"B-but, I still can't forget about what happened yesterday, with you, Hibari. I want to go out with you."_

_With those words, the look on Tsuna's face was one of someone who wasn't sure if he was going to get bitten to death or not. Hibari couldn't help the feeling of warmth that filled his chest when Tsuna spoke those words. _

_With a smirk on his lips Hibari said, "I'm glad I don't have to bite you to death." And again, pulled Tsuna into a passionate kiss._

Since then, Hibari and Tsuna had been together for a month. And in Hibari's mind, it was the best month of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

Tsuna was once again in trouble. He was only a couple of blocks from school when two older teenagers walked up to him. One was tall with brown hair and muscles and the other was just as tall as the other, but gangly and with black hair. "So," the brunette said with a sneer, "You're Hibari's woman now I hear."

Although he didn't like being called a woman, Tsuna didn't feel like it was a good idea to fight the muscled guy on this. "Yes," Tsuna answered cautiously.

"I think you'll be perfect for what we want to do," the gangly one said excitedly.

"Which is?"

"To repay Hibari for all of the humiliation and bruises he's caused us," answered the brunette.

Tsuna gulped. He should've expected this. Hibari must have a lot of enemies and Tsuna was the only weakness Hibari showed. He could, of course, fight well when he used his Vongola ring gloves, but using such a powerful weapon against two normal bullies didn't seem right to Tsuna. So, he did the only thing he could do.

He let them beat him up.

He tried to protect himself as much as he could with his arms, but the kicks and punches that landed on him were making it difficult to concentrate. It hurt like hell, but he could live with it if it was for Hibari's sake. By the time they were done beating him, Tsuna hurt all over and could feel the bruises forming over his body. Except for his face, they hadn't left a spot on his body untouched. As soon as the bullies left, Tsuna tried to straighten himself up the best he could so he wouldn't look suspicious. He went as fast as his bruised body could go so he wasn't too much later than he already was. When he arrived, Hibari was at the front gate waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Hibari asked suspiciously.

"N-nowhere," Tsuna answered quickly, "My alarm clock went off late,"

"Don't let it happen again," Hibari warned. Then he smirked, "If you are, I'll have to punish you."

Tsuna could imagine what that would be and he didn't think he would mind it one bit. Shaking the ideas from his head, Tsunareplied, "I-I won't." Not wanting to give Hibari the chance to 

find out anything was wrong, Tsuna tried to walk past him as fast as possible. He didn't make it. Hibari reached out and pulled Tsuna back by his arm.

Tsuna hissed from the pain of Hibari's grip. Even if Hibari was being gentle, it still hurt. Hibari froze and looked at Tsuna with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I have to go to class. I'll see you later," Tsuna reassured Hibari as he carefully removed his arm from Hibari's grip and half walked, half ran to class. Tsuna could feel Hibari's eyes burning into him.

* * *

After the first bell rang, Yamamato and Gokudera walked with Tsuna to their next class.

"So, how do you think you did on that math test Tsuna?" Yamamato asked cheerfully.

"I blanked out on most of it," Tsuna said miserably.

"That's alright, there's always next time." As Yamamato said this, he slapped Tsuna on the back for encouragement. The pain of the friendly gesture made Tsuna gasp.

"Tenth," Gokudera said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," Tsuna said quickly. He could see on their faces that they didn't believe him.

"You're lying." Yamamato accused, uncharacteristically serious. "We care, so please tell us what's wrong. If you don't, we'll just worry even more."

Tsuna sighed. He could tell that neither of them was going to let up until he told them the truth. He didn't want to worry his friends either. "If you don't tell Hibari, I'll tell you."

Both friends raised their eyebrows at this, but nodded their heads in agreement.

"I ran into a couple of bullies with grudges against Hibari. They beat me up to get back at him since I'm his only weakness. That's all." Tsuna shrugged it off.

Gokudera an Yamamato didn't look happy in the least bit to hear that their friend was getting beaten for his boyfriend's actions.

"Tenth, why didn't you defend yourself?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Besides, if I fought back, it would make things worse."

"Then why don't you tell Hibari about what's going on? I'm sure he'd take care of it." Yamamato suggested

"The reason they beat me up in the first place was because of Hibari. I don't want him getting mixed up in this." Tsuna said lamely. That was only part of the reason for why he didn't want to tell Hibari, but that was the only reason he was going to tell his friends.

Gokudera and Yamamato didn't question him any further about it. "Tenth, sword freak and I will walk home and to school with you today from now on. I have a feeling those two won't be the only ones targeting you."

Tsuna paled at the thought and readily agreed to wait for them to escort him to and from school.

* * *

When lunch time came around, Tsuna was dreading going to the reception room to eat with Hibari. Usually it was his favorite time of day. Not because of the food, since very little eating was done, but for the time alone with his lover.

Tsuna hesitated before opening the door and letting himself in. As soon as Tsuna stepped through the doorway, Hibari yanked Tsuna the rest of the way and into a deep kiss. Tsuna felt his knees go weak from the loveand need in the kiss and felt his heart give a guilty pang for not telling Hibari what was going on. Tsuna returned the kiss with just as much love and need.

Hibari started to undo the buttons on Tsuna's shirt when his thoughts finally resurfaced. They both had yet to go all the way, but for as much clothing as they took off, Hibari would be able to see the bruises that were forming on his chest and arms. "Oh, crap, I can't let Hibari see," Tsuna panicked.

Tsuna pulled away from Hibari with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Hibari, I have to do extra homework for being late to class," Tsuna lied. It hurt him to do this, but he was sure it was better this way.

Hibari looked like he wanted to bite someone to death, probably the teacher that Tsuna said was taking time away from them.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

"Yes you will, now hurry up and go before I change my mind," Hibari said, irritated.

Tsuna took his leave with a last peck on Hibari's cheek. "I wonder how long I can keep this up," Tsuna thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

Author's note: So, I'm changing the story rating to M in favor of slightly, explicit scenes. I hope you don't mind. This is my first time for writing something like this so please excuse me if it's horrible.

Hibari wasn't a fool. He could tell Tsuna was keeping something from him. He didn't know what it was, but one way or another Tsuna was going to tell him. Hibari thought up a plan of attack. They always met up before Tsuna left for home. "That's when I'll carry it out," Hibari thought to himself, smirking.

* * *

Hibari was waiting next to the window in the reception room when Tsuna came in. But instead of coming alone like he always did, bomber man and sword freak had shown up too. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all and he let Tsuna's lackeys know by glaring at them.

"Why did they come with you?"

"Because they're going to walk home with me today," Tsuna said matter of factly.

"Tell them to leave and I'll take you home."

"B-but Hibari, they alrea-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Hibari was becoming irritated. Why didn't Sawada let him take him home? Curious.

Tsuna must have thought better of it and told his rain and storm guardians to go home without him. Through much protesting, Tsuna's reassurances and one threat from Hibari, the two annoying followers finally left, closing the door behind them. Turning his attention back to Sawada, he noticed how anxious the boy looked and … was Sawada always that pale?

Hibari walked over to Tsuna. "What are you hiding from me?"

Tsuna looked up at Hibari. He looked faintly surprised. "Why do you think I'm hiding something from you?" Was that nervousness that Hibari heard with a touch of… guilt?

"For one thing, you can't look me in the eye. For another, no matter where we are or what we are doing, you have never pulled away from me or tried to avoid me. And, you have never lied to me until now."

"Lied?" Tsuna squeaked.

"You didn't need to do extra work for being late. What do you take me for, a fool?" Hibari was getting angry now. Why didn't Sawada just tell him?

Tsuna must have detected that he was in dangerous waters because he seemed to have come to some conclusion. To Hibari's surprise, Tsuna started to slowly unbutton his shirt. If Tsuna thought that was going to distract him from his purpose he was sadly- why was he covered in bruises?

Hibari let out a growl of anger. "Answer my question, what happened?"

"I just wanted to prove that I'm not weak. To prove that I'm strong enough to stay by Hibari's side," Tsuna said quietly.

"Who, why?" Hibari ground out through clenched teeth, ignoring Sawada's statement completely. Why did Hibari feel like this whole situation was his somehow his fault?

Tsuna seemed to hesitate. Hibari could tell he was trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or a lie. "Anything else than the truth will not be forgiven," Hibari warned.

"I just wanted to take care of it by myself," Tsuna said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not good enough for Hibari if I can't take care of myself!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Hibari was confused, not that he would let Tsuna know that. What was Tsuna talking about? He was okay with protecting Tsuna.

He watched Tsuna's scrunching face. The tears started to silently fall from his beautiful brown eyes. Nothing could make Hibari's heart clench painfully like tears from his beloved. Hibari slowly walked up to Tsuna. He pulled Tsuna's face up to his and kissed the tears from his cheeks slowly up until he kissed Tsuna's eyelashes.

"You don't need to take care of it by yourself," Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear. Hibari knew this was the opportune moment to use his plan of attack. "That's why I'm here."

"B-but Hibari- aaah," Tsuna moaned as Hibari started to nibble on his ear.

"No buts…Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna asked questioningly.

"Call me Kyoya," Hibari said seductively, nipping at Tsuna's ear.

"K-Kyoya…"

Hibari smirked and pulled away from Tsuna to look him in the face.

"Kyoya won't get tired of me for being weak?" a red faced Tsuna asked.

"Damn he's cute," Hibari thought.

"You won't be weak forever," Hibari reassured Tsuna as he gently pulled Tsuna in for a kiss. It started out simple, until Hibari glided his tongue across Tsuna's lips asking for entrance. Tsuna gave it and Hibari slowly explored Tsuna's mouth. Soon, Tsuna's tongue was dancing with Hibari's. He could feel Tsuna clutching the front of his shirt.

Hibari pulled away to allow them to breathe. Tsuna was flushed and slightly panting. Hibari moved his hand to Tsuna's chest and lightly traced the black and blue bruises.

"So, are you going to tell me who did this?"

"I don't really know who they were," Tsuna admitted.

"Descriptions?"

"Uh-uh, I know what will happen if I- aah," Tsuna moaned as Hibari started to tweak Tsuna's nipple with his fingers. "That's not fair," Tsuna complained.

"Nothing's fair in love and war," Hibari stated as he replaced his fingers with his lips on Tsuna's bud. He licked and bit the bud until he felt Tsuna stop resisting him. Hibari looked up at Tsuna continuing his tweaking with his fingers. "Do you surrender?"

"Nope," Tsuna said stubbornly pulling out of Hibari's grip, trying to put space between himself and Hibari.

"I didn't think so," Hibari said as he again pulled Tsuna close to him and kissed him. This was to distract Tsuna for the next part of Hibari's plan who had secretly been hoping that the first part would fail. Hibari deftly unzipped Tsuna's pants and reached into his boxers. By this time Tsuna had figured out what Hibari was going to do and Hibari felt Tsuna start to resist.

"Resistance is futile, Tsunayoshi."

Hibari freed Tsuna's member and encased it with his hand. He slowly started to pump Tsuna's member.

"Kyoya," Tsuna moaned.

"How many?" Hibari questioned.

"How many what?" Tsuna distractedly asked.

"How many beat you?"

"…."

Hibari sped up his pace. Tsuna's lust filled moans filled the room. Hibari pumped the member in his hand until Tsuna was near the edge. Then, he abruptly stopped.

"Wha-what?" Tsuna asked, dazed as he thrust into Hibari's hand. Hibari put his other hand on Tsuna's hips making him unable to thrust.

"How many?" Hibari repeated softly but firmly.

"...Two- ooh," Tsuna arched when Hibari once again started to slowly pump him.

"Descriptions?"

"Brown hair- aah, muscular."

"And the other?" Hibari asked as he slowed his pace.

Tsuna again tried to thrust himself in Hibari's hand, but was unable to with Hibari's other hand firmly placed on his hips. "Black hair, gangly…Kyoya," Tsuna moaned, frustrated.

Hibari once again quickened his pace until Tsuna came. "Kyoya," Tsuna moaned. Unable to hold himself up, Tsuna leaned against Hibari, dazed from pleasure. "That was a dirty trick, Kyoya," Tsuna panted.

"I wouldn't have to use dirty tricks if you were honest with me, Tsunayoshi," Hibari told him sternly.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari with a guilt ridden face. "You're right, I'm sorry. I won't hide something like this again."

Hibari sighed inwardly. He couldn't be mad at Tsunayoshi when he was looking at him like that. "Good," Hibari said, starting to walk away.

"Ummm...Kyoya," Tsuna questioned as he zipped his pants back up.

"Hmmm?"

"What about you?"

"What about me."

"Don't you need…release?"

Hibari could feel his need throbbing but was trying to ignore it in favor of planning his revenge. No one was allowed to touch let alone beat his possessions except him. Hibari leaned on his desk, lost in thought. He was snapped back out of it when he felt the zipper on his pants being pulled down. He looked down at Tsuna who was in front of him, on his knees.

"You don't need t-," Hibari bit back a groan as Tsuna reached into his boxers and freed his hardened member.

"I told you I would make it up to you for missing lunch," Tsuna said mischievously.

"What are y-," Hibari was again unable to complete his question when he felt Tsuna's warm mouth replace his fingers. Pleasure shot through Hibari's body as he tangled his fingers into Tsuna's hair in an effort to bring him closer. Tsuna had taken Hibari's full length into his mouth.

Tsuna started out slow, lavishing Hibari's length with his tongue and gradually sped up his ministrations until Hibari could no longer keep himself from thrusting into Tsuna's mouth. With few more thrusts, Hibari came.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari moaned, unable to keep quiet any longer. Hibari pulled Tsuna up and kissed him deeply.

When they parted, Hibari fixed himself while Tsuna finished buttoning his shirt back up. "Tell your lackeys that I'll be the one to escort you home and to school."

"You don't mind the extra work?" Tsuna asked.

"Not when it means protecting what's mine," Hibari smirked, itching to bite someone to death.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

To Hibari's disappointment, the walk home with Tsuna was uneventful. They walked in silence, which Hibari appreciated. There was a slight breeze, but other than that, it was a nice evening. He looked over at Tsuna and noticed he was shivering. Hibari slipped his jacket off his shoulders and put it on Tsuna's shaking ones. Tsuna looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kyoya," Tsuna blushed gratefully.

Hibari looked away and nodded. The next moment he felt something warm around his hand. He looked down to see Tsuna's hand and fingers entwined with his. Tsuna looked at him silently asking if it was okay. Hibari looked forward and gripped Tsuna's hand tighter in acceptance.

After another ten minutes of walking, they finally stopped in front of Tsuna's house. Hibari pulled Tsuna close for a kiss.

"Goodnight Tsunayoshi."

"Goodnight Kyoya, I'll see you in the morning." Tsuna said as he handed Hibari his coat back. Hibari watched as Tsuna walked into the house.

"You can come out now, Gokudera Hayato."

Hibari watched as Gokudera came out from around the corner and walked towards him. He didn't look happy, not that Hibari cared.

"Are you going to take care of the two guys from this morning?

"What I do is none of your business."

Gokudera looked angered by his comment. "What you do is my business, especially when it affects the tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"I don't see how it would affect Tsunayoshi." Hibari turned away from Gokudera and started walking away.

"Do you know why they attacked the tenth this morning?" Gokudera asked quietly.

Hibari thought the sudden change in tone was very unlike the bomber man and that more than anything made Hibari slow down and listen. Gokudera must have noticed because he continued talking.

"They attacked the tenth because of their grudge against you."

Hibari froze in his tracks. He was the reason for why Tsunayoshi had been roughed up? His gut feeling when Tsuna told him what happened was correct. Hibari felt strangely sick at this revelation. How dare those cowards take their humiliation out on his Tsunayoshi.

Hibari started walking back to his house with a murderous aura not even an insect would enter.

* * *

Walking to school together was just as uneventful as the evening before. Hibari and Tsuna arrived at school safely and parted with a kiss for their daily schedules. Hibari went straight to the reception room to hand out his instructions for the day.

"Kusakabe, take a squad of four prefects and look for a team of two with these descriptions. They should be between the ages of 16 to 18. Get back to me as soon as possible. The rest of you will continue with the daily routine of keeping the peace at our school." Hibari handed Kusakabe the paper with the more detailed description of the two that Hibari had obtained when walking to school this morning with Tsuna. "Those are your instructions, go." And with that, the room emptied.

Hibari sat down at his desk and sighed. He should have known their honeymoon period was over. He could feel that there would be many more obstacles to overcome in his and Tsunayoshi's relationship. At least convincing Tsuna's groupies hadn't been so bad…

* * *

(Immediate continuation of the last flashback)

_Their first kiss as a couple was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Hibari could hear the angry voices outside the reception room. Tsuna pulled himself out of Hibari's embrace._

"_That would be Gokudera," Tsuna sighed. "I guess I should let the rest of my friends know about us. It would be nice to have their approval."_

_Hibari could care less who approved or didn't approve of his relationship with Sawada, but figured he was going to have to get used to Sawada's caring for other people since they were going to be together. Not that Hibari really minded Tsuna's caring side; it was one of the reason's Hibari liked him._

_Hibari followed Tsuna outside the room. They were welcomed with the sight of Yamamato restraining an angry Gokudera._

"_Tenth, are you okay!?" Gokudera asked hurriedly. "Did that bastard do anything to you?" Gokudera glared at him and Hibari smirked in return._

"_Gokudera, it's okay," Tsuna quickly reassured his self proclaimed right hand man. "Hibari and I are a couple now."_

_Hibari thought the blush on Tsuna's face was kind of cute…_

_Hibari glanced at the two dim wits to see what their reaction was. Yamamato had forgotten about restraining Gokudera and was looking at Tsuna in shock. Gokudera was spluttering. "T-Tenth y-you can't be serious."_

"_I am serious Gokudera. I really like Hibari. Are you okay with us going out?" The look of hope and wanting to be accepted by his friends made Hibari vow to himself to beat acceptance into these two if they didn't freely give it now._

_Yamamato recovered from the shock of Tsuna's announcement. He smiled his goofy smile. "Tsuna, of course it's okay with you to be with Hibari; especially if it makes you happy, right Gokudera?"_

"_Tenth…if it's what you really want, I can't say no." Gokudera glared at Hibari. "If you do anything to make the tenth unhappy, I'll make you regret it," Gokudera yelled angrily._

_Hibari smirked again, "if you think you can go ahead. How I treat what belongs to me is decided by me. Now, if you don't mind, we have more to learn about each other." Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him into the reception room leaving an irate Gokudera shouting at him._

* * *

_The next day at school, Hibari was waiting for Tsuna outside the gates. When he finally spotted Tsuna, he didn't like what he saw._

"_Who did that," Hibari growled when Tsuna stopped in front of him._

"_W-what, this?" Tsuna pointed at his newly formed black eye. "Ummm, Ryohei did it, but it's okay, it was just a slight misunderstanding. He apologized for it."_

"_And what was the misunderstanding?" Hibari inquired._

"_Yesterday I met with Kyoko to let her know my answer. I told her I couldn't go out with her since I liked someone else. I apologized to her and she said it was okay and we parted. But, she must have gone home crying because Ryohei came knocking on my door angrily. He yelled at me for making his sister cry and demanded to know why. When I told him I rejected Kyoko's __proposal, he punched me. He thought I didn't think Kyoko was good enough for me. When I told him the real reason for rejecting her, Ryohei not only apologized, but gave me his blessing as well. So, don't worry about it." Tsuna looked at Hibari with pleading eyes._

"_Che, fine, as long as your okay." Hibari murmured._

"_I am." Tsuna quickly reassured him. Then he smiled, "Thanks."_

* * *

Was it just him, or were too many people touching Tsunayoshi? Hibari smiled a little smile. He might not have known what he was getting himself into in the beginning of their relationship, but it hadn't taken long to figure it out. It didn't matter though because Hibari would never regret it.

The end of the school day arrived swiftly with Kusakabe's prefect squad no closer to finding the culprits. Hibari didn't expect them to be able to check through the entire student population that quickly so he told them to go home and start again in the morning.

Tsuna met Hibari at the reception room. After a deeply involved kiss, he and Tsunayoshi left the school building and were outside the school gates when he felt Tsuna stop abruptly beside him. He looked over to see Tsuna looking down with a confused look on his face. Hibari followed his gaze to a little boy who was hugging Tsuna's leg. Hibari watched as the little boy looked up at Tsuna with a large smile on his face and said gleefully, "Daddy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

"Little boy, I'm not your daddy!" Tsuna panicked. The little boy held out a crumpled picture he'd been holding. Tsuna took the picture from him as the little boy cried out, "You're my daddy!" again.

Tsuna uncrumpled the picture and was surprised to see his face staring back at him, except this picture was almost two years old. "Why would he have a picture of me?" Tsuna asked out loud.

"We gave everyone in Vongola a picture of you so they would know you were the next generation boss if they ever crossed paths with you, idiot Tsuna."

"Reborn! When did you get back from Italy?" Tsuna asked Reborn who was standing on the wall beside them.

"Just now and it's a good thing, too."

"Tsunayoshi, is there anyway he could be your son?" Hibari looked at Tsuna through narrowed eyes.

"O-of course not! I'm still a virgin!" Tsuna could feel his face heat up as he shouted this.

"Then little baby, what do we do about this?" Hibari directed his question to Reborn.

Tsuna watched in horror as Reborn jumped down from the wall and landed in front of the little brown hair, blue eyed boy. "Don't hurt him Reborn!"

"I'm not going to hurt him, stupid Tsuna, going to question him." Reborn turned to look at the boy. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Miko," the little boy answered happily.

"And how old are you?"

Miko looked at his fingers and counted. He held up his fingers when he was done and said, "Five."

"I'll look through the Vongola database for a Miko, five years old and see who his parents are. Take care of the kid until I have a handle on the situation." With that, Reborn disappeared.

"Like we need anymore kids to take care of," Tsuna groaned.

"Daddy, who is that?" Miko asked, pointing at Hibari.

"Miko," Tsuna crouched down in front of the boy, "My name is Tsuna and that is Hibari."

"But, who is he?" Miko asked again.

"Umm, he's, umm." Tsuna was at a loss for words. Tsuna wasn't sure whether to be honest about his relationship with Hibari or not.

"I'm Tsunayoshi's very close friend."

"Friend?" Miko said innocently looking at Hibari.

"Like this." Tsuna was pulled up and into a kiss. Tsuna blushed deeply when Hibari pulled away from him.

"Oh." The little boy nodded his head in understanding. "Then you other daddy. Daddy Tsuna," Miko pointed at Tsuna, "daddy Hibari," and Miko pointed at Hibari.

Tsuna sighed, "I guess there's no use in fighting the daddy title."

Miko walked over to Hibari and looked up. "Daddy Hibari, I'm hungry."

Hibari looked down at Miko, blinked, turned, and started walking.

"Kyoya, where are you going?"

"Your house. He's hungry."

"So Kyoya has a soft spot for kids. Unexpected but…how cute!" Tsuna thought to himself. He took Miko by the hand. "You can come home with us Miko."

"Yay!"

* * *

Tsuna's mom fed Miko, no questions asked, and the three of them, Tsuna, Miko, and Hibari, went up to Tsuna's room. Hibari closed the door and took a spot to lean against the wall across from the bed. Tsuna picked Miko up, sat on the bed, and placed Miko on his lap. Tsuna and Miko looked at each other for a moment before Tsuna asked, "Miko, where's your mom?"

Miko looked down sadly. "Mommy is really sick. She told me to find daddy and stay with you. She said she couldn't take care of me." Miko looked like he was trying not to cry so Tsuna quickly changed the direction of his questioning.

"How did you know to look for me at school?"

"Miko smiled, "Mommy and me took walks to school. She said daddy was in it, but you were busy and we couldn't bother you. She said that someday I would go there, too."

"She was preparing for this day." Hibari stated.

"You mean she planned to have me take care of Miko? Why?"

"She knew the time would come when she could no longer take care of him." Hibari answered with a slight edge to his voice. If Tsuna hadn't spent so much time with Hibari, he wouldn't have noticed it. Tsuna decided to ask about it later.

"Miko Mashiro age five, son of Kyotaka Mashiro age thirty-three." Reborn reported out of the blue. "Kyotaka is excellent at information gathering. She was given many offers to rise up into the high ranks of Vongola but turned all of them down. She used her skills to find out where you went to school and if she could trust you with her son's safety."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked sensing there was more to this mysterious kid.

"Kyotaka has been on the run with Miko for over three years now."

"Why?" Tsuna asked, putting a protective arm around Miko and pulling him closer.

"They were running from his abusive father." Reborn told them with a hint of disgust in his voice. "They've managed to stay a few steps ahead of him because of her information gathering."

"Mommy said we had to move to keep away from the bad man." Miko stated with a determined face.

"Did you know the bad man was your father?" Tsuna asked.

"The bad man's not my father, you are. Mommy said so." His voice was confident.

"She never told Miko the bad man was his father," Hibari supposed. Tsuna noticed Hibari's clenched fist.

"Reborn, do you know where Miko's mom is?"

"No, not yet. From her medical history we know she's suffering from…some health problems." Tsuna guessed Reborn didn't want to go into specifics in front of Miko. "We're checking the hospitals for a Kyotaka and other known aliases. Keep a tight watch on Miko, his father could show up at anytime. Tsuna, you can watch Miko at home and have Hibari watch Miko at school."

"Why isn't Reborn addressing Hibari?" Tsuna wondered. Then he looked over at Hibari. That's when Tsuna noticed the murderous aura surrounding Hibari and how he seemed to be deep in thought of something else. "Okay Reborn, we'll do that. Can you take Miko to play with Lambo and I-pin?" Tsuna silently pleaded with Reborn.

Reborn nodded in understanding. Tsuna turned to the little boy, "Miko, would you go downstairs with Reborn?"

Miko nodded, jumped down from Tsuna's lap, and followed Reborn out the door. Walked over to his door and closed and locked it. He didn't think an audience would be welcome for what he hoped would be a long conversation with Hibari. "Kyoya?" Tsuna called out, hoping to snap Hibari out of his trance. Hibari looked up, but Tsuna wasn't sure if Hibari was looking at him or seeing something else. Tsuna walked closer to Hibari. "Kyoy-,Ugh," Tsuna felt the air leave his lungs as a tonfa was swung into his stomach. Tsuna slammed into the wall behind him and fell onto the bed below.

This seemed to snap Hibari out of his trance, but not out of his murderous aura.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said slowly.

Tsuna left his bed and once again stood in front of Hibari. "Kyoya?" Tsuna placed his hands on both of Hibari's cheeks and lowered Hibari's face level with his. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked softly. Tsuna could feel Hibari's murderous aura dissipate. Hibari dropped his tonfas and looking at Tsuna Hibari whispered emotionlessly, "He's just like me."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed my story. It's very encouraging reading all of your comments! Thanks!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

* * *

"Kyoya, what do you mean he's like you?"

Hibari quickly recovered himself and placed his hands over Tsuna's. "Never mind, forget I said anything." Hibari moved out of Tsuna's hands.

"Please tell me Kyoya. Whatever you were thinking about was obviously bothering you."

"I don't need to talk about my problems like a herbivore," Hibari said placing a bored expression on his face.

"That's not true. Talking about your problems doesn't make you a herbivore. And you do need to talk about it. You looked like you saw a ghost when you said Miko was like you," Tsuna insisted. "Besides, I don't know anything about your past. I want to know more about you Kyoya."

"What does it matter if you know what happened in my past?" Hibari was becoming angry with Tsuna. He didn't want to share his past, so he wasn't going to.

"Isn't it natural to want to know more about the person you love?" Tsuna said, suddenly quiet and blushing.

Hibari was momentarily stunned. Did he just hear tha-

"Kyoya, I love you, so I want to know more about you."

Hibari was overwhelmed with emotion. Tsunayoshi loved him? No one had ever said those three little words to him. The meaning behind those words was too much to think about. "You love me?" Hibari asked Tsuna, still trying to comprehend it.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but yes, I do. I love you more than I could ever tell you, more than I could ever show you."

Hibari pulled Tsuna close to him. "Show me," Hibari whispered and kissed Tsuna. Unlike the other kisses Hibari and Tsuna had shared, this one was much more intense and hot. The kiss deepened with their tongues caressing each other. Hibari pulled Tsuna even closer so they were flush against each other. He wanted to be closer to Tsunayoshi, the only person he was sure could ever give him this new found warmth and emotion. Tsuna shifted in the embrace, unintentionally rubbing their still clothed lower halves. This made both Hibari and Tsuna groan in pleasure. He wanted more.

Hibari unbuttoned and removed Tsuna's shirt while keeping their lips locked together. With his fingers, Hibari caressed and tweaked Tsuna's nipples making Tsuna moan into Hibari's mouth. Hibari felt Tsuna working the buttons to his own shirt and removed his hands and lips from Tsuna to help. When Hibari's shirt was off, Tsuna started to trace the lines of Hibari's chest. Hibari shuddered under his touch. With that, it was a dance of removing the rest of their clothing and making it to Tsuna's bed. When both boys were unclothed, Hibari picked Tsuna up and gently laid him on the bed.

The amount of light in the room made it possible for Hibari to take in and memorize all the details of Tsuna's body. It was beautiful, even if it was riddled with black and blue. The bruises still covered Tsunayoshi's chest, arms, and legs. Hibari still felt a pang of guilt and anger over Tsuna's wounds. Shoving these emotions aside, Hibari crawled on top of Tsuna and slowly started making his way down Tsuna's chest, gently kissing each bruise he discovered.

Hibari was caught by surprise when Tsuna suddenly flipped him on his back so Tsuna was on top. "You wanted me to show you how much I love you, right?" Tsuna said to Hibari with a lust filled voice.

Hibari didn't respond, but stayed in place. He would let Tsuna do what he wanted, for now. The pleasure that rushed through him from Tsuna's lips against his skin confirmed he had made the right decision. Tsuna trailed kisses down Hibari's chest, taking time to lick and kiss Hibari's nipples. Now Hibari knew why Tsuna was always moaning from that particular act. He was having a hard time not arching into Tsuna's lips or moaning in pleasure. Uncomfortable from being submissive for this long, Hibari decided to take the lead again. Grabbing Tsuna's hips, he ground their hardened members against each other. They groaned at the contact and desperately moved against each other.

Hibari could feel himself at the edge. Not wanting to come yet, Hibari stilled Tsuna's hips. Both of them were panting and slicked with sweat. Hibari flipped their positions so he was once again on top. Hibari brought his fingers to Tsuna's lips. "Suck them," Hibari quietly ordered. Tsuna took Hibari's fingers in his hot mouth. Hibari watched as Tsuna sucked his fingers and felt Tsuna's tongue foll around Hibari's fingers. Hibari was sure it was the most erotic thing he'd seen so far.

When he thought his fingers were slick enough, Hibari pulled his fingers from Tsuna's mouth. After nudging Tsuna's legs apart, Hibari inserted a digit into Tsuna. He felt Tsuna wiggle uncomfortably at the intrusion. He inserted a second finger, and soon a third, widening Tsuna's entrance. Hibari saw Tsuna's face grimace in pain. Hibari removed his fingers when he thought he had prepared Tsuna the best he could.

Hibari positioned himself at Tsuna's entrance and looked at Tsuna for permission. Tsuna nodded and Hibari slowly entered him. Tsuna gasped in pain, but Hibari didn't stop until he was all the way inside. He stilled himself to let Tsuna get used to the intrusion. After a moment, Hibari started to slowly thrust in and out.

After one particular thrust, Tsuna arched and yelled Hibari's name. Hibari aimed for that spot over and over again, thrusting deeper and faster. Hibari could feel Tsuna was close to the edge. He encased Tsuna's member with his hand and pumped him in time with the thrusts. Before long, Tsuna came yelling Hibari's name. Tsuna's walls clamped on Hibari's member and Hibari also came moaning Tsunayoshi's name.

Hibari collapsed on top of Tsuna for a moment before rolling off next to him. They lay beside each other trying to catch their breath. Hibari felt Tsuna move closer to him and lay his head on Hibari's chest. Hibari once again tangled his hand in Tsuna's hair. They laid there for a while, listening to each other breathe and basking in each other's warmth. But the silence was broken by Tsuna's questioning.

"Kyoya, please tell me about your past," Tsuna begged quietly.

Hibari was still reluctant to tell his story, but after what they had just done he supposed it would be appropriate to open up a little bit. Without emotion, he rattled off the facts of his childhood. "When I said Miko was like me, I was partially wrong. My parents were together for two years before my father was fired from his job for going into work drunk. He wasn't able to find work right away and the bills started piling up. Their relationship became strained. Not long after, my mother started having an affair with another man and she became pregnant with me. When my father found out, he became a full blown alcoholic. After I was born, their marriage turned worse. He became abusive when drunk. It took me until I was five years old to understand that my mother hated me for making her life worse and my father ignored me since I was a daily reminder of my mother's betrayal. One night my father went the worse drunken rage I'd ever seen. My mother took the brunt of it and he ended up killing her. A new neighbor of ours had heard the commotion and called the cops. They threw my father into prison and sent me to live with my aunt and uncle. When I was thirteen years old, they couldn't handle me anymore, so they kicked me out. I've been living by myself since then."

When Hibari was done reciting the light version of his story, he was surprised to feel the wetness on his chest. He looked down at Tsuna and was shocked to see him crying. "Tsunayoshi, why are you crying?"

Tsuna let out a loud sob. "It hurts. It hurts to hear about your pain."

Tsuna was crying for him. Hibari was never able to cry for himself, but Tsuna, not even knowing the full details was crying for him. Hibari hugged Tsuna close to him. Hibari knew in that moment how lucky he was to have Tsunayoshi in his life. "Thank you," Hibari whispered to Tsuna and to whoever had brought this amazing boy into his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

Author's note: This chapter jumps a lot, my apologies!

As much as it hurt for Tsuna to move after…their activities, he figured it would be a bad idea to just stay in bed with Hibari and risk being caught by his mother or, heaven forbid, Reborn. So, they wiped themselves as best they could, dressed, and left Tsuna's room.

"Tsu, you're just in time for dinner," Nana happily informed him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is it okay if Hibari stays for dinner mom?" Tsuna asked.

"I would be delighted if Hibari joined us for dinner."

"Thank you for the invitation, Mrs. Sawada, but I have business to take care of." Hibari bowed to Tsuna's mom and swiftly left.

"I wonder what Kyoya's up to," Tsuna thought to himself.

* * *

It was decided during dinner that Miko would sleep in Tsuna's room in a sleeping bag on the floor. Tsuna and Miko retired to the bedroom and their respective sleeping arrangements not long after dinner. Tsuna had been asleep for only a couple of hours before he felt a tug on his overhanging arm waking him up. He opened his eyes to see Miko looking at him with wide eyes.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Miko asked quietly.

"Sure." Tsuna scooted over and Miko crawled into bed with Tsuna. "Were you having bad dreams Miko?"

Miko nodded, "I dreamed about the bad man again."

"Do you dream about the bad man a lot?" Tsuna asked sadly.

"Yes, he hurts me and mommy in my dreams." Miko began to cry. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Miko and held him close while Miko cried himself to sleep. When he was sure Miko was asleep, Tsuna let his own sleepiness claim him.

* * *

"Time to wake up, idiot Tsuna," Reborn said as he hit Tsuna in the head with a Leon hammer.

"Owww, Reborn. Be careful of Miko."

"My aim is better than yours. Besides, Miko isn't in bed."

"Huh, where is he?" Tsuna asked quickly when he realized Reborn was right.

"He's with Lambo and I-Pin downstairs. On a different subject, is there anything you want to tell me about? Anything that's happened in the two months I've been away?" Reborn inquired.

"Ummm…Hibari and I are a couple," Tsuna mumbled, turning red. With everything that happened the day before, Tsuna hadn't been able to catch up on the recent events with Reborn. Telling Reborn about his relationship with Hibari was one of the last things he wanted to tell the little hitman, but if Tsuna knew Reborn, the arcobaleno already knew.

"Is it serious?" Reborn asked, serious himself. "Because if it's not or if the relationship doesn't work out, it will cause discord within the family."

"Yes it's serious. I love him Reborn," Tsuna answered quietly.

Reborn sighed, "Then I guess the only thing I can do is support it. I hope you know it won't be an easy road to have a man for a lover, especially in the mafia."

"I know, but I want to make our relationship work. I want people to accept us," Tsuna replied, determined.

Reborn nodded. "Get ready and go to school before your late. Don't forget to bring Miko with."

* * *

Tsuna, Miko, and Hibari walked to school together. Miko walked in between Tsuna and Hibari and was holding Tsuna's hand. "Daddy, what do you do in school?" Miko asked Tsuna.

"Well, you learn math, English, Japanese, History, things like that. Have you ever been to school?"

"No. Mommy said it wasn't safe for me. But mommy taught me how to read, write, and numbers."

Tsuna nodded his head in understanding. "Maybe your other Daddy can teach you more when you're with him." Tsuna smiled and looked at Hibari. Hibari just raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yay! Daddy Hibari can teach me lots!" Miko yelled happily.

Hibari looked down at Miko and his expression changed to one of reluctant acceptance.

With the end of the conversation, the three of them arrived at school. They were met by Gokudera and Yamamato.

"Tenth, who's the kid?"

"Oh, Gokudera, Yamamato, meet Miko. He's five years old and we don't know where his mother is, yet. He's in the middle of a bad situation so we're taking care of and protecting him."

Yamamato squatted in front of Miko and grinned wider. "Hi Miko. I'm Yamamato and that's Gokudera. We're Tsuna's friends. Nice to meet you."

"As fun as this gathering of herbivores is, I have duties to perform." Hibari kissed Tsuna on the cheek and picked Miko up. "We'll be in the reception room at lunch, as always."

"See you later Daddy, Miko waved to Tsuna as Hibari carried him away towards the school. The sight of Hibari carrying a child was much stared at by the other students lingering outside. Tsuna turned back to his friends and noticed a look of worry on their faces. "Gokudera, Yamamato, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked, worried himself.

"Tenth, you're not becoming attached to the kid, are you?"

"Yeah Tsuna. That's dangerous letting him call you Daddy."

"I'm not becoming attached, and he won't call me anything else," Tsuna insisted. Gokudera and Yamamato didn't look convinced but they didn't push it. Instead, they followed Tsuna into school.

* * *

"Miko will be under our protection while he is with us. Your orders from yesterday still stand. Go." The discipline committee quickly dispersed on Hibari's command.

"Daddy, what do you do at school?" Miko asked innocently.

"I keep the peace. If anyone gets out of order I punish them," Hibari answered matter-of-factly.

"You punish bad people?"

"That's part of it, yes."

"So, will you punish the bad person after me and mommy?" Miko asked hopefully.

"If he ever comes here, yes, I will." And Hibari meant it. There was no way he would let Miko's father continue to terrorize the kid anymore if he could help it. "Now, about your numbers…"

* * *

Lunch finally came around and Tsuna entered the reception room. The sight that greeted him was so unexpected but so adorable. Hibari was sitting in his chair at his desk, sleeping. Miko was on his lap also sleeping. Images and fantasies of Hibari and Tsuna raising their own child together, like a family, ran through his mind. But through Tsuna's happy musings there was a twinge of sadness and warning. Tsuna knew he was attached to Miko the moment he stepped into the reception room and saw them sleeping together. He knew he could deal with it when the time came to give him back to his mother, but what about Hibari? Tsuna had never seen anyone besides himself enter Hibari's personal space like that. So how would Hibari deal with losing someone he'd let get close to him?

"Oops, I've been caught staring," Tsuna said, embarrassed. During Tsuna's musings, Hibari had woken up and stared right back at Tsuna.

"We've done it once and now you can't keep your eyes off me?" Hibari smirked.

"Kyoya, did you just make a joke?" Tsuna gasped.

Hibari gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I was just thinking about how cute you two are together."

Hibari ignored the comment. "Come here."

Tsuna did as he was told He leaned down to give Hibari what he wanted, a kiss. Hibari tried to deepen it, but Tsuna pulled away.

"Kyoya we can't. Miko's in here."

"He's sleeping."

"No he's not." Tsuna said knowingly.

Miko peeked open his eye and looked up at Tsuna. "I wanted Daddy Tsuna and Daddy Hibari to have alone time. Mommy said it's important for adults to have time alone."

"That's okay Miko. Hibari and I can have alone time, some other time."

Miko nodded in understanding. He gave Hibari a quick hug, got off his lap and gave Tsuna a hug. Hibari looked a little shocked, but Tsuna gladly welcomed and returned the hug. "Shall we eat?" Tsuna suggested.

* * *

Right after Tsuna left the reception room, two disciplinary committee members walked in. Both of them were dragging a guy behind them. "We found the two perps who committed the assault on Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hibari," one member informed. "What would you like us to do with them?"

"Drop them off here and stand outside the door until further notice." The committee members nodded, dropped the guys and took their place outside the reception room. Hibari's blood was boiling. Finally he could punish the cowards who touched Tsunayoshi without permission. In his musings, Hibari forgot about the little boy standing behind him, watching quietly.

Hibari watched the two bullies stand up from their dropped positions. They matched Tsuna's descriptions completely. He pulled out his tonfas. "So you two were the ones who damaged 'my woman' as you put it," Hibari sneered at them. As he walked towards them, they backed away from him, eyes full of terror. "I don't take kindly to people vandalizing my property. I'll bite you to death." With those parting words, Hibari brought down his punishment.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

Tsuna entered the reception room for the second time that day and was taken by surprise, again, at what he saw. Miko was in the farthest corner away from Hibari who was leaning against the window looking out. Long ago, Tsuna figured out that whenever Hibari was troubled by something, he would take the same exact position.

Tsuna walked over to Miko and picked him up. "Miko, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked, worried.

Miko couldn't control his crying enough to tell him, so he looked at Hibari instead. "Kyoya?"

Hibari looked at Tsuna with no expression on his face. "He's afraid of me. He won't let me near him."

"But, you two were getting along so well earlier. What happened?"

"He watched me bite some delinquents." Hibari shrugged.

Tsuna was horrified. "You let Miko watch that!?"

Hibari didn't answer. Tsuna became angry. "Kyoya, how could you? You know his situation. He even has nightmares about it. Then you let him watch?"

Hibari glared back at Tsuna. "Are you lecturing me Sawada?" Hibari took his tonfas out.

"Yes, I am. What are you going to do? Bite me to death? Hit me?" Tsuna yelled at Hibari.

"Don't raise your voice at me," Hibari warned in a deathly low voice as he walked towards Tsuna.

"If you touch me with those tonfas, you'll be no different from your father," Tsuna said, suddenly quiet.

Hibari froze in his tracks. Right away Tsuna regretted saying those words, especially out of anger. But before he could take it back, Reborn popped in.

"Ciaosu," he greeted.

Tsuna turned to look at Reborn. Reborn must have felt the tense atmosphere because he raised a questioning eyebrow at Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to answer Reborn's unspoken question, yet. Reborn nodded.

"We found Miko's mother. She's in the hospital in the next town over. You two should come with me to go talk to her. Leave Miko with Gokudera and Yamamato. I told them to wait at the school doors."

Tsuna shook his head. "I'll go with you. Hibari doesn't need to." Tsuna looked back at Hibari who was back to the position Tsuna first saw him in. Reborn didn't question Tsuna and led the way out of the room with Tsuna carrying a quiet Miko.

* * *

After they left the reception room, the tears slid down Tsuna's cheeks. He was angry with Hibari for subjecting Miko to his punishments, but he was angrier at himself. Tsuna was sure the words he spoke to Hibari in anger were crueler than anything else he could have ever done to him. Would Hibari forgive him?

"All you have to do is talk to him," Reborn stated.

"I will," Tsuna said, wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to make you fight." Miko looked at Tsuna with eyes red from crying.

"It's not your fault Miko. I'm sorry you had to see that." Tsuna hugged Miko close to him.

"Can I see Mommy too?" Miko asked hopefully.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. Reborn shook his head. "Sorry Miko, not this time."

"Okay, if Daddy says so."

Pretty soon Yamamato and Gokudera came into view. Gokudera ran towards them as soon as he saw them and Yamamato followed.

"Tenth, did you need something from us? Reborn asked us to wait for you today," Gokudera asked.

"Gokudera, would you and Yamamato mind watching Miko for me for a little while? I have an errand to run with Reborn."

"Sure Tenth, I don't mind. In fact, sword freak doesn't need to be there."

"It would make me feel better if both of you watched over him together," Tsuna said hopefully.

"I don't mind Tsuna," Yamamato said happily.

Tsuna handed Miko over to Yamamato who gladly accepted his new charge.

"If it's what the Tenth wants," Gokudera said defeatedly.

"Thank you Gokudera and Yamamato," Tsuna thanked them. "Okay, see you guys later."

"Bye Tenth."

"Bye Tsuna."

"Bye Daddy."

* * *

Hibari had not left his position by the window since Tsuna left. He had too much on his mind.

The only word he could think of for the emotion he was feeling was hurt. He would never hit Tsuna, not anymore. He didn't even notice that he had taken his tonfas out. It was more of a natural reaction to help control his anger more than anything else. But Tsunayoshi thought he was like his father. Hibari's heart pounded painfully in his chest. Even with the gentleness he'd shown, Tsuna still thought of him as a brute.

What did he have to do to show Tsuna he wasn't like his father?

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn were picked up at school and driven to the hospital. Tsuna had no idea who the driver was, but didn't worry about it since Reborn was with him. Instead, Tsuna spent the whole thirty minute trip trying to figure out how he should make up with Hibari. He was still thinking about it when they arrive at the hospital and were standing outside Kyotaka's door.

"Are you ready Tsuna?" Reborn asked him.

Tsuna nodded and Reborn opened the door. Right away he noticed the woman lying in the hospital bed. She was awake and alert, but looked pale and sickly skinny. The resemblance she held with Miko was undeniable.

Reborn and he walked up to her hospital bed and introduced themselves. "I'm Reborn and this is Tsuna, the Vongola Heir."

She nodded. "Yes, I know that face, and many other things about you as well," Kyotaka stated to Tsuna. "I'm surprised I was found this fast."

"You should know better than anyone the resources of the Vongola," Reborn said.

Kyotaka nodded, "I do. How is Miko?" She asked.

Tsuna reassured her, "He's doing fine. We're taking good care of him."

"I knew you would, that's why I chose you."

"We have some questions we would like you to answer," Reborn told Kyotaka. "How far behind is your husband?"

"Of that I can't be sure. I've never stayed in one place for more than a week, maybe two. I'm not the only one who excels at information gathering. Vongola doesn't know about his skills but that's because he never became part of the family. Even I didn't know how good he was until we started running."

"What's wrong with you?" Tsuna asked concernedly.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fixed up in two weeks time. After that, Miko and I will be on our way again. Please watch him for the time being. I would not be able to rest peacefully if you refuse." She looked at Tsuna with a silent plea for his acceptance.

"Of course we'll take care of him until then." Tsuna couldn't turn down someone who needed his help.

"Is there anything you can tell me about his father?" Reborn intoned.

Kyotaka's face contorted in pain. "I'd rather not talk about him. Just know that if he ends up in Namimori to be careful. He's dangerous."

"I have one more question before we leave. Why did you make Miko believe Tsuna was his father?" Reborn asked.

"For that, I apologize to Tsunayoshi. I wanted Miko to have a father figure to look up to. I didn't want him to know that his true father was a horrible man." Kyotaka looked at Tsuna apologetically.

"That's fine, I don't mind." Tsuna smiled at her, grateful for the compliment.

"I'll come around to update you about the situation. Do you want us to bring Miko by?" Reborn questioned.

"No. I don't want him seeing me like this."

Reborn nodded in understanding. "Okay, if that's all, we'll leave you to concentrate on recuperating."

"Thank you. I'm grateful for your acceptance of the situation." She smiled at Reborn at Tsuna.

"No problem." And Tsuna meant it.

* * *

Hibari could think of no other way to ease his mind than to go see Tsunayoshi, even if it was late at night. He was standing outside Tsuna's house. All the lights were off meaning everyone was already in bed. Then Hibari noticed that Tsuna's window was open.

"How nostalgic," Hibari thought to himself.

Hibari made it through Tsuna's window swiftly and quietly. The baby was nowhere in sight. He was probably the one who thought to keep Tsuna's window open and to give them time alone tonight. Hibari made a mental note to owe the baby one.

Hibari focused his attention on his lover. Tsuna was fast asleep with Miko cuddled up to him. The sight made Hibari rethink waking Tsunayoshi up. But he needed to talk to Tsuna so he lightly placed his hand on Tsuna's cheek and caressed it. "Tsunayoshi," Hibari whispered.

Tsuna leaned into Hibari's hand. "Hmm."

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari whispered again.

This time Tsuna opened his eyes. "Kyoya? Oh, Kyoya, I'm so sorry!" Tsuna whispered urgently. I didn't mean what I said. You're too gentle to be compared to your father. I was just upset. Will you forgive me?"

Tsuna's big brown eyes begged for forgiveness. Unknown to Tsuna, Hibari had forgiven him already, but he placed a kiss on Tsuna's forehead to reassure him.

"All is forgiven," Hibari whispered simply. With his mind relieved Hibari could finally sleep. "I'll take my leave." Hibari started walking towards the window, but stopped after hearing Tsuna's whispered invitation.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"There's hardly any room for me," Hibari pointed out.

"There will be if you don't need any space to yourself."

Hibari thought about it a moment longer before walking back to Tsuna's bed. He took his prefect jacket and shoes off before gently getting on the bed, careful to not wake Miko. He crawled behind Tsuna, forming himself to Tsuna. He placed his arm over Tsuna's waist.

"Goodnight Kyoya," Tsuna whispered tiredly before falling asleep again.

"Goodnight, Tsunayoshi," Hibari answered to a sleeping Tsunayoshi.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano. I'm just playing with them.

Tsuna woke to Hibari nibbling his ear. "Ooh...Kyoya," Tsuna moaned quietly.

"Have you talked to Miko about what happened yesterday?" Hibari asked in between biting and sucking his way down to Tsuna's neck.

"Aaahh...no, not yet."

"Then I should go before he wakes up." Hibari ceased his ministrations and crawled out of bed.

Tsuna was disappointed at the loss of contact, but he knew Hibari was right. "See you later Kyoya."

Hibari nodded and departed after putting his shoes and jacket on. After Hibari disappeared, Tsuna gently shook Miko awake. "Miko, I need to talk to you."

"Daddy?" Miko asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Miko, are you still afraid of your Daddy Hibari?"

Miko sat up and Tsuna did the same. He nodded yes to Tsuna's question.

"Hibari would never hurt you. He knows and understands what it's like to have someone you're afraid is going to hurt you."

"Daddy Hibari has a bad man, too?"

"Yes, he does," Tsuna nodded.

Miko furrowed his brows in thought. "Does that mean we need to protect Daddy Hibari too?"

"Even though he might not agree, yes we do. Especially his heart."

Miko looked up at Tsuna with determination "I'll try not to be afraid of Daddy Hibari."

"Thank you Miko." Tsuna said while giving Miko a hug.

* * *

Like always, Hibari was waiting outside for them. Miko put on a brave face and walked in between Tsuna and Hibari. After a while, Miko must have realized he didn't need to fear Hibari attacking him anymore because he became less tense. Hibari for his part tried to give Miko some space.

They arrived at school and the day proceeded as the day before, with the exception of not letting Miko see the punishments Hibari decided to give. Miko seemed to be just as comfortable with Hibari as he had been before the incident because they even continued with his lessons. By the end of the day, Miko was even repeating Hibari's "I'll bite you to death," although without the glare and death aura.

All three of them were on their way home when Hibari suddenly stopped at an intersection and asked Tsuna a question he'd long been waiting for.

"Tsunayoshi, Miko, would you like to come over to my house?"

Tsuna stared wide eyed at Hibari for a few seconds before answering. "O-of course, I'd love to."

"Daddy has his own house? Why don't you live there too?" Miko asked Tsuna.

"Well, I, um...you see...Miko it's because I'm still only 15 and my mother wouldn't like it if I left home." Tsuna answered, blushing.

"Oh, okay"

"Kids, why do they always ask the hard questions?" Tsuna wondered to himself.

Hibari had watched the exchange, amused by Tsuna's embarrassment to the question. "Hurry up Tsunayoshi. We don't have all day."

* * *

The house Hibari claimed as his was small and modest. The inside was neat and organized. Tsuna didn't imagine it any other way. The only thing wrong with Hibari's house were the lack of personal items. There were no pictures on the walls. It looked like the only thing Hibari used the house for was sleeping and eating.

Miko rushed into the house ahead of Tsuna to take everything in. "Miko, take your shoes off," Tsuna called after him.

"It's fine Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. "More importantly..." Hibari swooped in to capture Tsuna's lips.

"Daddy, what are these?" Miko called out from the living room.

Tsuna dodged Hibari's attempt. "Just a second Miko," Tsuna yelled back. "There, there Kyoya. Just wait a little longer,"Tsuna told Hibari who was glaring at him.

Hibari sighed and they both went to go see what Miko was talking about. "What are those?" Miko asked again, pointing to boxes in a closet he was exploring.

"They're old items of mine," Hibari answered.

"Can I open them?" Miko asked excitedly.

Hibari nodded his permission. Tsuna helped Miko carry a box out and open it. What they found surprised Tsuna. It was a box of games.

"Games?" Tsuna looked at Hibari questioningly.

"From kids who were disturbing the peace," Hibari stated.

Tsuna held back the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course."

"Can we play one?" Miko pleaded with Hibari.

Hibari's answer was to sit on the floor.

"This should be interesting," Tsuna thought.

* * *

For the next two hours, Tsuna, Hibari, and Miko played. Hibari's competitive nature came out and twice Tsuna had to cool him down. Thankfully, instead of Hibari's overly competitive nature scaring him, Miko was entertained by it. Somehow, Miko ended up winning the game.

Miko ran off again after the game was done and Tsuna was left to put the game away. Wen he was done he looked to Hibari who was leaning against the door frame. "Where did Miko go?"

"He fell asleep in the spare bedroom," Hibari answered casually.

"If I wasn't afraid of leaving Miko alone, you and I could..." Tsuna trailed off suggestively.

Hibari wasted no time. Before Tsuna knew what was happening, he was being carried bridal style to what he assumed would be Hibari's bedroom. "Do you really think I don't have my own security?" Hibari asked him.

Now that Tsuna thought about it, he would need some kind of security for all of the enemies he probably makes.

As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Hibari locked the door behind him and dumped Tsuna on the bed before climbing on top. "It feels like it's been forever since the first time," Tsuna whispered in the semi dark.

Hibari looked like he agreed, but instead of responding verbally he responded physically, starting with Tsuna's lips. Tsuna was lost in the feel of Hibari's lips on his. Tsuna met Hibari's fierce kiss with his own. Tongues entwined, shirts unbuttoned and removed, it was a heated race that had both of them panting for breath and sweating profusely. Tsuna cried out in pain mixed with pleasure when Hibari bit down on his neck and swiftly licked and sucked the same area before moving down, repeating the process. Tsuna clutched Hibari to him and ran his nails across Hibari's bare back leaving red trails. Hibari groaned at the feeling.

Tsuna wanted to hear more of Hibari's groans. Tsuna lifted his hips up to Hibari's and ground their clothed, throbbing members together making both boys moan. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hips to give him space to remove both of their pants and boxers.

To Tsuna's surprise, Hibari removed himself from being on top of Tsuna to sitting on the bed. Hibari pulled Tsuna so Tsuna was straddling him. Without an warning, stretching, or lubrication, Hibari impaled Tsuna on himself quickly and fully.

Tsuna let out a scream of pain that turned into a moan of pleasure when Hibari hit his spot. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and moved up when Hibari pulled himself out and moved down at the same time that Hibari thrust back in, bringing about more moans of pleasure form both of them. Over and over again they thrust into each other. Tsuna could feel himself getting close and Hibari must have known because he took Tsuna's member in his hand and pumped it in time with the trusts. With a few more pumps of Tsuna's member and a few more thrusts, Tsuna came with a cry of Hibari's name on his lips. Tsuna's walls tightened around Hibari's member and Hibari came, moaning Tsuna's name in return.

Tsuna slumped against Hibari who in turn fell backwards onto the bed. Hibari pulled himself out of Tsuna. They lie there trying to get their breathing under control when they heard a knock on the door.

"Daddy Tsuna, Daddy Hibari, are you okay?" Miko asked behind the door.

Tsuna smiled and looked up at Hibari who was smirking back at him. "Yes Miko, we're both okay," Tsuna yelled back. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," was Miko's relieved response.

"Quick shower?" Tsuna suggested.

"Quick shower," Hibari agreed.

* * *

Miko and Tsuna returned home after a long day. Tsuna had insisted that they would be fine if Hibari didn't accompany them home since it wasn't too far away from his house. Hibari had consented. As they came closer to the house, Tsuna could make out the mailbox; it was open.

"I'm going to go close the mailbox. You can just go inside," Tsuna told Miko.

"Okay!" Miko said as he ran up to and inside the house.

Tsuna walked over to the mailbox. When came closer to it, he saw there was a letter still in it. He picked it up and was shocked when he read the front of it. It was addressed to the Vongola heir Tsunayoshi Sawada. A feeling of foreboding washed over Tsuna as he started to open the envelope. He pulled the letter out and read it:

_Dear Vongola heir,_

_If you do not present yourself and Miko at the address below at midnight tonight, I will be forced to take action against you and your mafia family. Any alert to your family or the authorities will not be tolerated._

_Hatori Mashiro_

Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down enough to think the situation through. He knew right away he wasn't bringing Miko with him. If anything, he was going to go by himself. Should he risk letting his friends in on his problem? No, because he was responsible for Miko. It was his problem, why get his friends hurt if he could prevent it?

Tsuna stuffed the letter in his pocket and calmly walked the rest of the way to his house and inside.

* * *

At 11:00 pm. Tsuna quietly left his bed and quickly dressed himself. Before walking out of the room, he grabbed his gloves. Carefully, he made his way down the steps, put his shoes on, slipped outside, and headed to the address in the letter.

When he arrived at the location, he put his gloves on and scanned the area for anything or anyone.

"You came."

Tsuna jumped at the unexpected voice and turned around to face the way it had come from. A man who was about 6'3" and dressed in black was walking towards him.

"Where's Miko?" the man Tsuna figured to be Hatori asked calmly.

"I didn't bring him," Tsuna answered, trying to remain calm.

The man stopped five feet in front of him. Tsuna could make out more of his facial features now that he was closer. He looked to be in his thirties with a handsome face and short black hair. The most disconcerting thing about him was the fact that he was smiling at Tsuna, a smile that did not reach his cold eyes.

"Why do you want him back?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

"Isn't it natural for a father to want to see his son?" Hatori suggested.

"Not for someone like you," Tsuna retorted.

Hatori shrugged. "Since you didn't follow my instructions, I see no need to indulge you any further. Now I'll have to obtain Miko the hard way."

By some hidden cue, a dozen black suited men surrounded Tsuna with guns drawn. Hatori walked into the circle and behind Tsuna.

"You can be the bait for my back up plan."

They were the last words Tsuna heard before he felt the back of his neck struck and blacked out.


End file.
